


The Stapler Wars

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Mutual Pining, Office, Rey Needs A Hug, SwoloFic, angry bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Someone moved her stapler.Rey hates Ben Solo.





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> This was a prompt from SpaceWaffleHouseTM.
> 
> I tried to make it a one shot. I really did. But it's too much fun.

**_ WEEK 1 _ **

**April 17. 2:16 PM**

Her stapler had been moved.

Rey stood in her cubicle, eyes narrowed as she peered about the small office, trying to figure out just who had the sheer audacity to move something on her desk. That’s when she saw him glance up from his computer, one side of his mouth twisting upwards in the slightest of a half smirk.

She hated him as much as she wanted him.

…

**April 18 9:30 AM**

From: Ben Solo, IT Manager <bsolo@firstordercorp.org>

Subject: **Possible Malware Detected**

To:  Her Highness <[rsands@firstordercorp.org](mailto:rsands@firstordercorp.org)>

Dear Miss Sands,

Please refrain from looking at unacceptable sites on the company intranet. We do monitor the activity of all employees. Your usage of YouTube for watching cat videos and Justin Timberlake is unusually high, so I have blocked your access to the site.

I will be running an antivirus scan of your system, which may slow it down until it is complete.

PS – How old are you? Justin Timberlake is so 90’s. Might I suggest Florence + The Machine?

Have a wonderful day!

Sincerely,

Ben Solo

IT Manager – First Order Corporation, LLC

…

**April 19. 12:03 PM**

Ben found the sticky note on his roast beef and swiss sandwich when he went to get it from the fridge on his lunch break.

_If items in the refrigerator are not initialed and dated – they will be thrown out. Mgmt._

Ben knew the handwriting, and only one person used _sparkly purple pens._

He hated Rey. Even though she was smoking hot.

…

**April 20. 1:15 PM**

Rey came back from her afternoon manager’s meeting to find that every pen in her pen holder – which was normally _carefully arranged_ in order of color and size – had been turned over, with the caps now facing down.

She knew what savage beast had done this, and as she stalked to Ben Solo’s cubicle, she stopped just short of it, her breath coming in gasps as his brown eyes came up to meet hers before _winking_ at her.

Turning, Rey let out a frustrated huff and returned to her desk, where she very noisily rearranged her pens until they were once more in order.

She hated Ben Solo. Even if those eyes of his turned her insides to jelly and made her wetter than she’d ever been before.

…

**April 20. 3:00 PM**

In the department head meeting, Ben found himself sitting next to Rey.

He had always hated the way she couldn’t sit still, and her chair was squeaking lightly as she bounced her legs up and down during the meeting.

It was infuriating, and he couldn’t help but notice her satisfying smirk as the meeting ended and she brushed past him out the door.

He hated Rey Sands.

…

**April 21. 7:23 AM**

Friday morning. Thank GOD.

Rey had arrived early to work, because for the past week her parking spot – the one she had occupied for the past two years – had been taken. But today, today she would arrive well before the 8:00 start time – and she would reclaim her parking spot! The person who drove the red Range Rover would just have to suck it up and park somewhere else.

Except that when she drove into the lot, the Range Rover was already there. IN HER SPOT. For the first time, Rey glanced at the license plate as she walked by.

The vanity plate on the vehicle drew a groan from her, and caused anger to flare, red hot in her gut.

RDSOLOCP.

She hated Ben Solo.


	2. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo suffers the most vile... outrageous.. treachery one could ever face.
> 
> Someone has moved his Funko Pops.
> 
> He hates Rey Sands.

**April 24. 8 am**

Monday morning. Rey arrives on time – of course.

Her parking space is still being occupied by RDSOLOCP.

Rey huffs in annoyance as she parks twenty spaces away (because of _course_ she doesn’t want to park next to _him_!) and walks into the office.

Hurrying to her cubicle (and avoiding the urge to kick Ben Solo’s ankles as she walks by his desk), Rey boots up her computer…

To find her desktop background has been changed to… KITTY PORN?!?!?!?!?!

Scowling, she doesn’t even have to look at him to know he’s smirking in satisfaction.

She hates Ben Solo.

…

**April 25. 12 pm**

It’s Kaydal Konnix’s birthday, and Rey has made cupcakes to celebrate.

There are 30 employees that work at their office.

Rey makes 29 cupcakes.

29 delicious, beautifully decorated cupcakes.

They have a small party at lunch, and Rey passes out the cupcakes to everyone – making sure Ben Solo is last, of course.

And, of course, the platter is now empty, so Rey gives him a half-shrug.

“Oops. I am soooo sorry. I must have miscounted.” Rey smirks smugly at Ben.

Rummaging through her lunch bag, she hands him a mostly disintegrated, month old granola bar.

“Here you go. Sorry, again,” Rey practically trills to him as she walks away.

Ben glares as Rey walks away.

He really wanted a cupcake.

He hates Rey Sands.

…

**April 25 8:15 am**

Rey sits down at her desk, reaching up to grab a file from her carefully organized and alphabetized holder, only to find that she has a folder that should be in the ‘A-H’ slot, when she clearly reached into the slot that was supposed to hold ‘I-M’.

Letting out a long, annoyed breath, Rey glances up to find Ben Solo chuckling at her predicament.

Reaching over for her stapler, Rey lets out an audible gasp.

Her stapler is missing.

Ben is now _laughing hysterically._

Rey hates Ben Solo.

…

**April 25 1:02 pm**

Rey’s stapler has reappeared on her desk.

Covered in neon green, sparkly washi tape.

Looking up, Rey glares in the general direction of Ben Solo’s cubicle.

Only to hear him snickering lightly.

Rey hates Ben Solo.

…

**April 26 2:19 pm**

Ben arrived at his cubicle after an afternoon meeting, and as he took his messenger bag off his shoulder, his eyes narrowed as he noticed something horrific waiting for him.

His Funko Pops had been rearranged on their shelf.

This was the highest form of disrespect in Ben’s eyes!

_THE NERVE! THE VILLIANY!_

As he peered at his collection, a gasp of outrage flew from his lips.

Was that Rocket Raccoon….. **_mounting_** … Kylo Ren?

His eyes wide, Ben looked up to find Rey watching him, her lips twisted upwards in a smirk before she said, loudly enough for everyone to hear, “Boys and their toys… so sad.”

Ben Solo absolutely… **POSITIVELY** … hated Rey Sands.

…

**April 27 1:27 pm**

Rey had an important report due by the end of the day. Luckily, it was one that wouldn’t take long.

… If only her keyboard wasn’t typing everything in _Farsi_.

Looking up, Rey saw Ben snickering.

She absolutely, without a doubt, and with the passion of a gazillion fiery suns… hated Ben Solo.


	3. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's favorite coffee mug is held for ransom - and Rey's love for Hazelnut coffee creamer is exploited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors in this chapter are my own. :)

A week passed peacefully, all because Solo was on vacation. In Aruba.

Rey wondered if he was with someone, and she caught herself looking at his cubicle a few times during the week.

But it was only because the office was so quiet, of course, not because she _missed_ him and thought he was actually pretty good looking.

Definitely not that – she hated Ben Solo.

…

**May 7 8:54 am**

Something was… _off_... but Ben couldn’t quite place it. He had come back to work, tan and well rested after a week in Aruba, and while he was glad to be back in his old, familiar routine, something wasn’t right.

He reached for his cup of pens, finding he had to reach a bit further than usual to reach them.

He spent the day in quiet contemplation, trying to figure out what was off, and wondering why Rey had a slight smirk on her face every time he caught her watching him.

It wasn’t until he was on his way home that he realized what was wrong – everything on his workstation had been moved to the left slightly – it was so subtle he hadn’t even noticed until he sat and thought about it.

With a shake of his head and a slight smirk, Ben made plans to go into work early the next morning to move everything back into place.

He hated Rey Sands – even if she was pretty cute, and maybe he had wished a few times on vacation that she was there with him.

…

**May 8 10:22 am**

Something hit her arm with a soft sting, and Rey looked down, watching as a tiny ball of paper hit the floor. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she looked around, but everyone was working at something – so Rey went back to her own work, thinking nothing of it.

**1:43 pm**

This time, something hit her in the forehead. A light snicker reached her ears as she threw up a hand to fend off whatever it was that had hit her. Looking down, she noticed it was yet another balled up piece of paper.

When she looked around again to find the culprit, everyone was working like they were supposed to.

**3:11 pm**

As she walked from her cubicle to the coffee pot to fill her mug for the afternoon push until she got to go home, she felt yet another tiny sting, this one to her butt cheek. Spinning on her heels, Rey once again looked around to find the culprit.

Ben walked by, a slight smirk on his face.

She hated Ben Solo.

…

**May 9 2:47 pm**

His coffee mug was missing from his desk.

It wasn’t just any coffee mug, of course. It was a double walled, thermal mug, designed to keep his coffee warm for a very, very long time – because cold coffee was _disgusting_ coffee. It was also his favorite color – Red – and he was quite attached to it.

That’s when he saw the paper sitting on his desk – was that a _ransom note?_

Someone had taken a picture of his mug, with a knife sitting next to it. Words had been carefully cut out of a newspaper and glued to the paper below the picture – “Give up the parking space, or the mug gets it.”

Ben looked over at Rey’s cubicle, to see she was hard at work – with a sly smirk on her face.

This was _war_ now – on a whole new level.

He definitely, without a doubt, hated Rey Sands.

…

**May 10 7:57 am**

Rey arrived at work to find the red Range Rover parked in the same spot – the spot she had demanded back.

Today – the mug was going to get it.

Oh, Rey wasn’t actually going to harm Ben’s actual mug – but she had bought one exactly like it to mess with him – and it was so. Much. Fun.

She had made another ransom note – this one showing the mug being held over the edge of the roof of the office. The lettering on this one declared: “This is your last warning, Solo! Give up the parking spot, or the mug dies!”

**10:32 am**

Ben returned from the server room to find the ransom note on his desk. With a disgruntled huff, he rolled his eyes and said, “No.” loudly enough for Rey to hear it. She smirked knowingly and went back to work.

**1:29 pm**

Rey went to the coffee pot to fill her mug, reaching into the fridge for her liquid coffee creamer – Hazelnut – because anything else was gross. She returned to her desk, wondering why Solo was laughing, and as she took a sip from her mug, she realized why.

Instead of the delightful Hazelnut flavor she was accustomed to, her tongue was greeted with the flavor of French Vanilla. Rey narrowed her eyes at Ben, who tried to quell his laughter – but failed.

…

**May 11 3:15pm**

Rey came back to her desk after her weekly staffing meeting, and as she went to pull her chair out to sit down, she found it wouldn’t move.

Ben snickering from his cubicle didn’t help her mood, and as she pulled at the chair harder, it only made him laugh more.

Bending down, Rey fond that the wheels of her chair had been adorned with double sided tape to stick them to the carpet in her cubicle.

It took her twenty minutes to get them unstuck.

She hated Ben Solo.

…

**5 pm**

As Ben left the office, he threw his messenger bag in the passenger side of his Range Rover before sliding behind the driver’s seat. As he backed out of _his parking space_ , he heard something crunch under the tires.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Ben put the Range Rover in park, exiting the vehicle to see what he had run over.

There, underneath his baby – lie his other baby.

His coffee mug – which he had run over.

He had killed his favorite coffee mug, because he failed to pay the ransom of _his parking space_.

Looking up, Ben watched Rey walk by as she went to her car.

“Oops. Maybe you should have checked behind the back wheel before you pulled out of _my_ parking space, Solo. Man, that sucks. _Have a wonderful weekend_!”

With a scowl, Ben got back into the Range Rover, already plotting his revenge.

_He hated Rey Sands._


	4. Week Four/Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey slays. So does Ben... who will win their little war... or will they _both_ win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'ed. If you see a mistake - it's on me, let me know! :)

**Monday, May 14 6:55 am**

Ben Solo arrived at work _very early,_ smirking as he pulled his Range Rover into what he now considered to be _his parking spot_ before stepping out of the vehicle with a large duffel bag – his _brand new_ Red Thermal coffee mug clutched in one hand as he made his way into the building with his key card.

He had a plan – oh yes, he had a plan – and it was going to drive one very pretty, very desirable woman - whom he _hated with every breath he took_ – named Rey Sands completely and utterly _insane._

**May 14 7:55 am**

Her key card wasn’t working for some reason, and Rey was panicking. Had she been fired and not been told? No – that was ridiculous. She was the office manager, she certainly would have been called into Holdo’s office and been told about a termination. She’d never even had a write up!

Thankfully, Rose was coming in at the same time, and Rey stepped inside after she had swiped her keycard.

 

**May 14 8 am**

From: Amilyn Holdo, Head of HR <aholdo@firstordercorp.org>

Subject: **Team Building Retreat!**

To: All Employees <allrecipients@firstordercorp.org>

Good morning, Employees!

Just a reminder that we will be meeting Friday night at the Hanna City Resort for our weekend long team building retreat at 7 pm!

This will be a fun time to spend with your co-workers, and will help us all to function as a cohesive unit within the office setting. There will be seminars, shared meals – and an open bar to end each night!

Since the company has paid for it – and you will be paid overtime for the loss of your time, it is mandatory you be there!

Looking forward to seeing you all there!

Amilyn Holdo

Director of Human Resources

First Order Corporation

 

Rey rolled her eyes. Just what she wanted – spending a weekend with Ben Solo and her other co-workers. Not that she thought he was good looking or anything – because he totally wasn’t the best looking man she had ever laid eyes on – she _hated_ him.

That’s when she heard the meowing sound. Looking around with her brow furrowed, Rey thought she was hearing something – because there was no way someone had brought a cat into work with them!

Not hearing it again, Rey was satisfied she had heard someone else watching a cat video or something, and went back to work.

 

**12:45 pm**

He didn’t notice it when he first came back to his desk after lunch, but as he reached up for one of the many tools he needed to fix Amilyn’s mouse – again – because the woman simply couldn’t keep anything working for more than a week, it seemed, he saw the horror in front of him.

His Funko Pops were gone, replaced by… _MY LITTLE PONY_?!?!?!?!?!?    

He obviously had to up his game. What had been a skirmish was now a full fledged war.

 

**2:15 pm**

Rey swiped her key card to get into the supply closet. Instead of allowing her access, the light on the keypad flashed red, keeping the door locked. With a tiny roar of frustration, Rey stalked to the cubicle belonging to one overly tall, overly gorgeous – but someone she absolutely _hated_ , of course – IT Manager, throwing her keycard down on his desk with a muted hiss of anger.

“Fix it,” Rey said in a low tone.

Ben reached up with one large, tanned hand, grabbing a slip of paper out of a black file organizer before sliding it across the space to her, his eyes staying on the laptop he was installing a new operating sytem on.

“Keycard issues need to have a request filled out, Miss Sands. Once I receive your request, I can put it on my rather lengthy worklist.”

Rey glared at him before grabbing the paper and her keycard, and Ben smirked as she turned in a huff and walked away.

 

**3:25 pm**

The damn cat had been meowing all damn day, every 20 minutes or so, and it was _Driving. Rey. Insane._

At first she had thought it was someone watching a cat video to break up the monotony of their day, but now she knew. _Solo_. He had somehow put something in her cubicle to drive her crazy.

Rey stalked back to his cubicle, his whiskey eyes looking up from his computer screen as she approached. “Can I help you?” He asked in that sinful voice of his.

“You know what you did, Solo. Make it stop!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Sands? Justin Bieber videos have clearly made you angry about something? Was his hair out of place in one of them or something?”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, and she leaned in before she hissed, “I hate your bronie ass, Solo!”

Ben waited until she stalked away again before smirking and changing the settings on the appropriate program to make the cat meowing happen every ten minutes now, instead of the twenty he had it set for originally. “I know.”

 

 

**Tuesday, May 15 8 am**

Rey had borrowed Rose’s keycard – since hers still wasn’t working, and had stayed in the office until well past midnight the night before after a trip to Walmart – and as she walked past Solo’s cubicle nonchalantly to see him standing in disbelief as he spied her handiwork, she couldn’t help but giggle and let out a small ‘meow’ as she headed to her desk.

She had spent her extra time covering every single surface of his workspace – down to the change he kept in a mug on his shelving unit – with aluminum foil. HE was going to have to spend hours putting it all back to rights – and it was well worth her time, even as the infernal meowing from the aether came to her ears again.

 

**1:23 pm**

Rey was working on a report that needed to be in Snoke’s hands before the close of business – but every time she went to move her mouse, it would move too far on her screen – making it virtually impossible to get anything done.

Her eyes immediately went to Solo’s cubicle – where he sat working on something, his eyes on the screen on his computer. It had taken him two hours to unwrap everything in his cubicle – and when Sands had gone to lunch, he had taken a few moments to plug a wireless mouse adaptor into the USB port on the back of her computer.

Sure – she had made his morning a living hell – but now he got the satisfaction of returning the favor by randomly moving the wireless mouse on his desk when she was trying to work. The look on her face – and the softly muttered curse words – were worth it to him.

 

**Wednesday May 16 8am**

Rey hated being late. She was always on time, always early, in fact. But since her keycard _still wasn’t working_ , she had to rely on her co-workers to help her out – like right now, when she stood outside the door, tapping lightly on it.

Only to see Ben Solo walk by laughing.

Five minutes later, Rose let her in.

She went through her normal morning routine of getting her computer booted up and checking her email and scheduling software, and it wasn’t until she went to pick up her coffee mug to get her coffee that she noticed.

Her coffee mug was stuck to her desk, as was everything that could possibly be taped down with double sided tape.

Ever her _desk phone_ had the handset taped to the phone itself.

As she glowered at the whole office, Ben Solo walked by as the more than annoying cat started meowing at her.

“Oh, Miss Sands – your keycard should be working again. I _finally_ got to it a few minutes ago.”

 

**May 16 12:15 pm**

The whole office had ordered out for lunch, and Ben was looking forward to the drunken noodles he had ordered from the Thai restaurant. When he walked to the breakroom, hungry and beyond ready to eat, he sat and opened his container – only to find Gingery Chicken Satay with Peanut Sauce.

He was allergic to peanuts. The whole office knew that.

“What’s the matter, Solo? They mess up your order or something? I have a granola bar, if you want.” Rey was smirking as she looked over at him, and Ben glowered at her for a moment before going to the vending machine and buying a cold sandwich.

 

**Thursday May 17 8 am**

Everything on her desk had been switched to the opposite side, and her stapler was missing. AGAIN.

The cat started meowing, and Rey thought that today might be the day she truly went insane.

 

**1:52 pm**

Of all the sounds Ben Solo found annoying in the world, a cricket chirping had to be top on the list. It started in as soon as he had gotten back to his desk, and hadn’t stopped since. Ben had already crawled under his desk to try and find the annoying insect – eliciting a lot of weird looks, and a snicker from Rey Sands.

It was when he reached behind his Funko Pops – which had mysteriously been returned to his shelves the day after the whole _tin foil_ incident – when he found the device hidden behind Kylo Ren – who was being humped by Rocket Raccoon _again_.

A device that was emitting the sound of a cricket chirping over and over again. After removing the batteries and smashing it on the floor several hundred times, Ben returned it to its rightful owner, who had a smirk on her face as he dropped it unceremoniously on her desk.

“Leave. My. Funko. Pops. Alone.” Ben hissed at Rey, leaning forward and putting his palms on her desk.

Smiling sweetly at him, Rey said, “Make the meowing stop, and I will.”

Ben stood to his full height, his left eye twitching as he said, “We don’t allow pets in the office. Not sure what you’re talking about Sands. Perhaps you should get a check-up regarding your mental health.” As he stepped outside her cubicle, her next words caused him to cringe as he walked away.

“Star Wars sucks. Star Trek is far superior.”

 

**5 pm**

When Rey left work that evening, she got to her car to find that it was sheathed entirely in cellophane, from engine to trunk.

It was going to take her _forever_ to unravel it, as she didn’t want to risk cutting into the plastic for fear of scratching the paint underneath.

As Ben Solo drove out of the parking lot, Rey could see him laughing as he drove off.

 

**Friday May 18 9:30 am**

As Rey went to get her morning coffee, she was incensed to find that all the spoons and sugar had been moved from their normal spots to a drawer she could barely reach with her height.

With a low growl, she moved to the refrigerator for her creamer – only to find it gone. She had 2 containers, and both were now empty, with a post it note on them that read – **Perhaps your feline friend got thirsty?**

**12:34 pm**

Ben returned from lunch to find the mail had arrived, and as he glanced through everything, he noticed a curious white envelope, with a return address from New York City.

He tore into the package, and as soon as the seal was broken on the inner lining, a loud pop sounded – and Ben found himself – and his cubicle – covered in rainbow glitter.

Letting out a low roar of rage, Ben grabbed his bag and shoved everything he brought with him to work that morning inside before shutting down his computer before stalking towards the door, already emailing Amilyn to let her know he was taking a half day off.

Rey’s laughter followed him out the door.

 

**7 pm**

As he arrived at the Hanna City Resort, Ben Solo would have rather been at the proctologist’s, or perhaps at confession – even though he wasn’t a Catholic – anywhere but _here_.

He still had fucking glitter stuck to him – after three fucking showers.

As he walked into the small, cozy resort, he was greeted by the smiling face of Amilyn Holdo, who was greeting everyone and giving them the weekend’s itinerary. Accepting the paper with a grumble, Ben looked it over before taking his bag to his assigned room after getting the keycard.

He would have to sit through an hour long seminar on how to treat your co workers with respect before he could go to the open bar and get a drink.

He fucking hated this. Almost as much as he hated Rey – even though he wanted to fuck her into the mattress just as much.

 

**7:02 pm**

Rey told herself she shouldn’t look at him, but as the tall frame of Ben Solo came into the resort, she found her eyes were drawn to him. He was wearing casual clothing – tight, black jeans and a grey hoodie, with tennis shoes and a baseball cap – and he looked fucking delicious, even with rainbow glitter in his hair sparking in the light as he moved through the lobby.

She giggled for a moment – then remembered she hated him. Even if she secretly thought he was the most glorious looking man on the planet.

 

**9:27 pm**

Ben was two shots away from having a nice buzz when Rey came up beside him, her small finger poking into his ribs hard, her face a hard mask of anger as she said, “You! You poured out my coffee creamer! I better have two new containers Monday morning!”

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her, using one large hand to pick her finger out of his rib before she could dig in further. “Shut up, Sands. I’ll have glitter in my underwear for months after your little stunt. How’s your kitten, by the way? Meowing ever ten minutes instead of every twenty now? Hmm, wonder how that is happening…”

Ben smirked and knocked another shot back as Rey sputtered beside him.

“You…You insufferable, tall, idiotic moron! Why can’t you go work somewhere else? Preferably in China? That way I don’t have to look at your face every day!”

“You’d miss me,” Ben remarked, trying not to let his smirk widen. He had gotten under her skin good, and he was enjoying the fallout of his efforts.

“I would not! You know what, Solo?” Rey’s brain was quickly faltering, because Ben Solo was close enough where she could touch him and damn if he didn’t _smell_ good, as well. She wanted to scream at him and tell him how much she detested him, and as she opened her mouth to do so, her brain shut down, and she found herself yelling, “I want to _fuck you,_ okay?”

There was nothing but silence to greet her words, the co-workers nearby all too stunned to do anything but watch as Ben looked at Rey for a moment before replying, “What took you so long, twat? Room 12. Five minutes.”

Knocking back one more shot, Ben smirked and nodded at his co-workers as they all watched him walk from the room, applauding.

Rey followed him – four minutes later – she hated being late, after all.


	5. The agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey reach an agreement about staplers and Funko Pops that they both can live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter is pure filth and NSFW.
> 
> It is unbetaed, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy. :P

Four minutes later, Rey started the long walk towards Ben’s room, feeling almost like it was a walk of shame – no – check that. This was a walk of _TRIUMPH_ – because she was about to _ruin_ Ben Solo for every other woman in the future.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, she knocked on the door of Ben’s room, barely getting her hand away from the door before it was opened far enough for his arm to reach out, grabbing onto hers as he pulled her into the room.

She hissed at him, the hiss fading away as she looked into his eyes.

“I hate you,” she spat at him, even as she found herself drowning in the chocolate sea of want and longing she saw there.

“No, you don’t,” Ben said, the dulcet tones of his voice causing a delicious shiver to move across her body, ending in her throbbing core. Her panties were already drenched with her need for him, they were every day when she knew he was in the same zip code as her.

His lips crashed down on hers then, as he backed her up against the door, her wrists pinned above her with one of his huge hands. She loved the feeling of being pinned in place, his lips taking control of hers and his tongue dancing across her bottom lip briefly, seeking entrance into the warmth of her mouth.

“Your lips taste so sweet…” Ben whispered, “I can’t wait to taste your pussy, Rey. I’ve dreamt about it every day since meeting you. I’m hard constantly at work. I’m getting really sick of jerking off in the bathroom thinking about burying myself in you.”

Rey felt another surge of wetness deluge her panties, and she was aching even more now. In typical Ben Solo fashion, he had to go and ruin things by talking, and so she bit down on his bottom lip before licking it tenderly, her tongue tangling with his before she finally whispered, “Shut up, Solo, and get to work showing me all these little fantasies you’ve been having about me.”

Ben pulled away from her lips, letting a slow smirk creep onto his face as he answered, “Yes, ma’am.”

It didn’t take long for him to have her completely naked and turned to face the door, her palms splayed against the thick wood as Ben gently knelt behind her and pushed her feet apart, his hands cupping her ass as he murmured, “Fucking perfect. You’re so fucking perfect, so wet and ready for me…”

Hearing him murmuring those delightfully filthy words to her sent another surge of heat to her core and Rey bit her bottom lip as she let out a low moan. “Less talking, Solo, and more showing me how good you think you are.”

He parted her cheeks with his hands, letting his tongue slide between her soaked folds, cutting a slow, torturous path upwards to her swollen clit, where he circled around it with his tongue before starting a trail back down, where his tongue slid inside her over and over for a few delicious moments before starting the whole routine over again. Rey’s knees were already threatening to buckle, and the moans coming from her lips were nothing less than animalistic.

She panted, her forehead against the door, her hips wanting to snap back against those delicious lips of his.”Ben… damn, fuck me with your tongue again… just… fuck me. Please…”

“As you wish,” she heard him mumble, the low rumble of her voice against his core sending delicious shivers through her again. He set back to work, pulling her folds into his mouth, his tongue rolling around them before he let them go with a wet pop, moving to the other side to repeat the process. One long finger started to rub through her slickness before entering her, pumping in and out as Ben worked her clit with his tongue.

The tension was coiled in her abdomen, threatening to break free any moment, and as Ben added a second finger to his steady assault on her, Rey let out a throaty moan, canting her hips backwards so that she could have more pressure on her aching, soaked pussy. Ben obliged, pumping his fingers faster as he worked her clit even more ferociously with his tongue. He turned his hand, his fingers curling and hitting the spongy tissue that made the coil in her belly start to unfurl, tendrils of heat and sparks curling and arcing through her body. His tongue focused on her swollen clit, his lips pulling it into his mouth over and over again as his tongue rolled over the sensitive bud, and Rey slammed her palms against the wooden door as she came with a white hot blaze of energy crashing over her.

Ben helped her ride wave after wave of passion, and when she was a boneless mess above him he stood, his hands going around her to cup her breasts, his thumbs rolling over her nipples as he kissed the nape of her neck before whispering, “Still hate me? Or have I ruined you for every other man?”

“That’s debatable still,” Rey finally managed to say with a small smile, her breath still coming in pants. “Why don’t you try to change my mind some more?”

“Planned on it,” Ben mumbled. He stepped back for a moment, long enough to shed his clothes, before pressing his body against her back, his hands once more going to her breasts. “You’re delectable, Rey. I want to fuck you every night, and every morning before work.” His cock was pressed up against her, warm and ready against her lower back. She canted her hips back once more, and it twitched in anticipation of being buried inside her.

Ben pulled on her arm, turning her around so she was facing him. Their lips met again, their tongues both giving and receiving as they both let their hands wander over the other’s body. He tasted like her – which was a total turn on, one that Rey had never even thought of before. Perhaps everything about Ben Solo was a turn on for her, though.

She whimpered when he pulled away, bending down to pick up his pants.

“Ben,” she whined, “No…”

“Shhh, sweetheart, need to have protection.” Ben mumbled, fumbling with the material.

“No,” Rey moaned, “I have an IUD. And I’m clean, just fuck me, Solo, would you?”

If he wasn’t inside her in less than a minute, she was going to push him down on the floor and take matters in her own hands, and pussy.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to resort to that, as Ben was pressed back against her a moment later, his lips meeting hers and his thick cock pressed up against her entrance. He lifted her easily, and Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid into her, a delightful shiver coursing through her body at the feeling.

He was big, and thick, and as he gave her body a few moments to adjust before he rocked his hips, sliding into her completely, Rey couldn’t help but also think about how perfect she fit around him, and how he filled her up completely.

“Rey,” Ben growled in her ear, “Fuck. Your pussy is like fucking heaven. So tight.  So perfect around me.”

Words escaped both of them after that, as Ben started thrusting into her, Rey doing her best to keep up with his frenzied pace as their mingled moans and cries of pleasure filled the room.

Her climax crashed over her almost without warning, Ben’s name coming from her lips over and over again as she rode the wave of pleasure, pulsing around him and soon pulling him into his own orgasm, his seed coating her insides with a deep spurt as he thrust as deeply into her as he could.

Panting, he somehow maneuvered them to the bed, laying her down before covering her body with his for another round of deep kisses that she was certain made her toes curl.

Maybe she didn’t hate him, after all. Maybe it had been something entirely different all along.

Maybe her passion for him burned so hot she had mistaken it for hate, because right now, she couldn’t imagine ever hating Ben Solo.

Many hours later, when they were both thoroughly sated and content, Ben’s voice rumbled through the silence of the night to her ears as she lay almost asleep in his arms.

“Still hate me, Sands?” Ben placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“You’re tolerable, Solo. Just keep your fucking hands off my stapler, and focus them on me and we’ll be just fine.” Rey smirked and placed a kiss to Ben’s chest before sighing happily.

“Fair enough. Keep your hands off my Funko Pops and on me, and I think we can make this work.” Ben closed his eyes, smiling as he heard her remark before he drifted off to sleep.

“Sounds like a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an ending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are always sad.. and this is the end of this little fic.
> 
> I had fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed it! <3

 

**5 Years Later**

Rey stalked into the server room, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Ben, who was fiddling with a bunch of wires, his earbuds in and completely unaware of her presence.

Her stapler was missing – and she had a good idea on who had taken it.

Ben finally looked up, sensing the movement, and pulled his earbuds out of his ear as he smiled at her.

“Hey, beautiful…”

He barely got the words out before she was pushing him backwards, forcing him to land hard on the floor on his ass.

“Hey, what the fuck, Rey?”

“Solo – I thought we agreed that you would stop fucking with the things on my desk a long ass time ago?” Rey was furious, her arms crossed over her chest and her glare hurling daggers at him.

“We did. Rey… I didn’t take your stapler – but I bet I know who did.”

“Who?” Rey tapped her foot in annoyance, and Ben couldn’t help but grin up at his wife. She was so irresistible when she was mad like this.

“Remember when Rose dropped Lucas off last night before we left?” Ben asked softly, getting to his feet finally, his gaze never leaving Rey’s.

Rey gaped at her husband, her face coloring as she recalled Rose dropping off their four year old son so they could all go to McDonald’s after they left the office. Luke had a habit of messing around with things on their desks while he waited for them to finish up their work.

“Oh. Yeah. I bet it’s-“ Rey started to say, stopping as Ben finished her sentence.

“In your drawer. With the crayons and coloring books.” Ben crossed the space between them, pulling her into his arms.

“Still mad at me, Solo?” He cooed into her ear softly before pressing a kiss to the delicate shell.

“You’re tolerable, Solo. I’m sorry. I love you, you idiot.” Rey said softly, closing her eyes at the feel of the soft kiss to her ear.

“But I’m your idiot,” Ben mumbled softly. “And I would definitely rather touch you than that stapler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
